Always Perfect But Incomplete
by varioussubstances
Summary: Finding herself in a life or death situation in the upstairs of the notorious Old Mill, Chloe Price receives some help from the most unlikely of sources. However, Chloe soon finds out that her hella mysterious savior's life isn't so perfect.
1. Chapter I: Savior?

"Yeah, fuck off, you sleazebag. I don't have time to play pattycake with some rat-looking alcoholic." The feisty teen muttered, brushing her shoulder against the tank top-wearing skeevy bastard blocking her path. However, she didn't expect her hair to suddenly get yanked, turning around to the sight of a broken beer bottle at her throat.

"Oh, you think you're so tough huh, you little bitch? Let's see how tough you are when you're bleeding out!"

However, before the skeevy bastard could follow through on his threat, a full, unopened beer bottle came flying across the room, cracking him in the head. The bottle breaking on impact, cutting across the skin of his forehead as he collapsed to the floor. "Agh, what the fuck!?"

Gasping with shock, the strawberry blonde turning around, her jaw dropping as she recognized the figure standing in the stairwell.

"Rachel!?" She muttered, the blonde teen equally surprised at who she had just saved.

"C-Chloe!?"

"What the hell are _you_ doing at a place like this?"

"Uh...having the time of my fucking life? Just because I go to Blackwell Academy doesn't mean I don't have a right to have a life outside of classes...something you know more than enough about, Price."

"_Right_. Is this some type of bet you and Bitchtoria Chase made or some shit? Trying to prove that you're hardcore or something?" Chloe chuckled softly, rolling her eyes. Typical of the punk.

"You gonna keep trying to talk shit to me, or do you wanna go downstairs and fucking party?" Rachel quipped back, a challenging grin forming on her lips.

"What do you think?" Came the retort, a smirk growing on Chloe's face. The taller teen's eyes widening as Rachel suddenly grabbed her hand, damn near yanking her arm off dragging her down the stairwell. The somewhat intimate contact causing Chloe's cheeks to flush.

However, once they were in the middle of one crazy ass mosh pit? The slight embarrassment faded into excitement as the teenage duo danced and rocked to the music. Chloe was sure at some point, Rachel had hugged her close for a selfie, but she was far too invested in the music to really care too much about it.

* * *

"_So_, how did you manage to find out about this shindig, Little Miss Sunshine?" Chloe chuckled as the two sat near the smoldering remains of the bonfire, having swiped a couple beers after the show was over, each taking drinks from them.

"Uh, you know it's 2010, _right_? Pretty much every kid in America has access to the Internet, Price. Google is your friend. Besides, this place might look like a dump, but it's hella awesome. Who _wouldn't_ wanna rock out here?" The blonde smirked, leaning back on her hands, her styled ponytail falling down towards her leather-covered shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure your DA dad would love to shut this place down for serving beer to a couple kids. Maybe he's the one who set you up to this? You his undercover agent?"

"Just because my dad's a stiff doesn't mean I have to be. And as cool as it would be to play James Bond, this place was a total sausage fest. Not really my style."

"Oh _God_, there was so much bad B.O. in there, man." The taller teenager laughed, the blonde beside her smiling warmly and gently grabbing her hand.

"You ready to blow this place? After all...I'd hate to not be able to see you at school tomorrow."

The words spoken had confused Chloe. Her brows furrowing as she countered, "See me? This is like...the first time we've ever even spoken like three words to each other. We don't have any classes. We barely even know each other, Rachel."

"Who says we can't change that?" Rachel offered, arching an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't your reputation be tarnished if Principal Well's assistant is seen hanging around the resident junkie?"

"I don't give a fuck what my reputation is. You're a hella cool chick, Chloe Price. Who cares what anyone else thinks about me but the people I actually care about?"

"And you care about me? We've known each other all of three hours." Chloe muttered, kicking some dirt onto the ashes of the bonfire with her worn-out Converse sneaker.

"I did save your punk ass from two hella sketchy creepazoids, did I not? I could've just left you to rot."

"Are you trying to say I owe you some type of favor? I could've handled them myself."

"Yeah, you were definitely handling those two grown ass men, one of whom was about to carve you up like a Thanksgiving turkey with a broken bottle." With that, Chloe quickly snapped her head towards the blonde, sending a glare her way.

"Fuck you, Rachel." Chloe muttered, standing up and grabbing her hoodie, wrapping the sleeves around her waist and tying them together. "I don't need your pity _or_ your help."

"Did somebody say that I pity you? If anything, I'm glad you were here, Chloe...a familiar face is always nice to see, especially in this place."

"I'm surprised you even know my name."

"It's hard not to know who the great Chloe Price is. Blackwell's most notorious, cold-hearted badass. The chick who isn't afraid to stand up for herself and tell the entire world to go fuck themself, no matter how big or how bad they are." Chloe made sure to keep her face hidden as she blushed and smiled shyly whilst Rachel sat up, brushing the dirt and grass off her backside before taking her hand. "So, Price, where you headed after this? I told my parents I was staying in Victoria's dorm tonight."

"Home, I guess. My mom is working late at the diner so my house should be empty. You uh..."

"Well, why the hell are we still here then? Let's go!" With that, Rachel grabbed hold of Chloe's hand, yanking her along through the forested pathway away from the Mill, making their way to 44 Cedar Lane.


	2. Chapter II: Wake-Up Call

Chloe laid herself down on her bed as Rachel slowly strolled through the room. The blonde surveying her surroundings before looking towards Chloe with a playful smirk. "Nice room, Price. Very..._you_."

"What's that, a complete fucking mess?"

"Nah...it's pretty awesome. Very..._punk_. So like I said...very Chloe Price." Rachel smiled warmly, strutting over before taking a seat on Chloe's bed, biting her bottom lip. _'God...Chloe's hella sexy. The things I'd do to her...'_ Rachel thought to herself, grinning as she looked down at Chloe.

Chloe found herself being stared at, looking up at Rachel and blushing slightly. "You, uh...you wanna spend the night? You don't have to use the couch or anything...I'll keep my hands to myself." Chloe stammered. _'Even if I don't want to. God, she's so fucking hot.'_ She muttered within her own head, sighing as she stretched her arms out.

"Oh? And what if I don't want you to keep your hands to yourself? Cuddling is always nice, especially with a buddy." Rachel teased, winking seductively at the taller teen, causing Chloe's face to flush. "God, you should see the look on your face. It's fine. I know you're not some horny sex-fiend like the guys at Blackwell. You actually have some semblance of respect for women." The blonde offered. "So you, uh...you don't care if I get a bit more comfortable, do you? After all...just a couple of friends hanging out, _right_?" She shrugged, tugging her leather jacket off, tossing it onto Chloe's desk.

"Uh, y-yeah, go ahead, I guess."

"_So_...what if I told you I sleep naked?"

That caused Chloe to double take, gulping slightly as she backed up a bit on the bed, causing Rachel to giggle softly. "I, uh, uh..."

"Oh, quit being so modest." Rachel smirked, slowly tugging her jeans down to reveal pastel pink underwear, keeping her shirt and underwear on as she slid under Chloe's pirate-themed blanket. Chloe bit her lip at the sight, shrugging and muttering a quick "Fuck it." before tugging her own skinny jeans down, unveiling black boxer shorts. Going a step further, she tugged her tank top off, unveiling a black sports bra.

"You giving me a striptease now, Price?" Rachel teased, gently flicking a lock of Chloe's locks, now a somewhat dark brown after Chloe's shower following the concert.

"You'd have to be stuffing dollars in my boxers for that." Chloe quipped back with a hint of mischief in her voice, smirking to herself. The pair of newfound friends laying back on Chloe's mattress, quickly descending into a deep slumber. As they slept, however, Rachel found herself snuggling up to the punk, her arm wrapping around Chloe's trim waist.

* * *

Chloe always hated that loud ass alarm. It felt like 6:30 came way sooner than it ever did before. Eyes fluttering open, she felt Rachel's warm body resting against her own, sleeping peacefully. The sight causing her to blush heavily, feeling her skin growing hotter and hotter as she lightly draped an arm over Rachel's waist...just in time for Rachel's eyes to open, the sight before her causing her to jump back. "What the fuck!?" She hissed, eyes widened as she quickly sobered up to the situation.

"For the record...I woke up with you all over me." Chloe responded coolly, turning off the alarm and changing it to her CD, punk music blasting out of the stereo system beside her bed. "Hope you've got a change of clothes or something, since we've got to get to Blackhell soon. I don't think Little Miss Sunshine would want her perfect attendance jeopardized by the school junkie." Chloe smirked, slumping out of bed and quickly tugging a set of clothes from her closet.

She gazed in the mirror as she pondered to herself, yanking her skinny jeans up over her ass, using a belt to keep them up. Smiling at the bottom half of her outfit before finishing her ensemble with a white tank top graffiti'd with an Illuminati logo and black combat boots, a black beanie tugged onto her head. As Chloe looked off in the mirror, Rachel slyly changed out of her own clothing, changing into a plain black shirt, hole-covered jeans and a blue flannel jacket with Converse sneakers.

"Ready?" Rachel asked, peeking over Chloe's shoulder into the mirror. "Or are you just going to keep staring at yourself in the mirror, _hot shot_?" She quipped, playfully swatting Chloe on the ass, causing the punk to jump, face flushed. Satisfied, Rachel turned on her heel, chuckling as Chloe simply shook her head, following the blonde downstairs, greeted by Joyce Price, the mother of the punk teen. The diner waitress gasped as the blonde stranger walked down the steps. "Who on earth..._Chloe_! What did I say about bringing people into the house!?"

"Relax, mom. She's not some delinquent or criminal. This, uh...this is-" However, before Chloe could finish, Rachel cut her off at the pass, a warm smile on her face as she extended her hand, taking Joyce's in it. "Sorry Ms. Price. I'm Rachel Amber...I'm in Chloe's physics class. Her lab partner, actually. We were working on a group project and I guess just kinda dozed off. I already covered everything with my parents, I'm sorry that Chloe and I didn't get the chance to ask you. She said you'd be okay with me staying the night as long as I didn't break anything."

That brought a soft smile to Joyce's face as Chloe tried to hide the fact that she knew Rachel was absolutely bullshitting. Joyce nodded her head politely. "Oh, sweetheart, don't worry about a thing. Anyone who's trying her hardest to help Chloe keep her grades up is _always_ welcome in my home." The waitress chuckled softly. "Would you two like some breakfast?"

Chloe shook her head, her hand gripping Rachel's wrist. "Sorry mom, but we gotta get going. Don't want to miss the bus. Rachel here has perfect attendance, and I don't want to fuck that up."

"_Language_, Chloe! But...it is nice that you care about your friend. Rachel, right? Well, you're always welcome to stop by any time, Rachel. Be careful, you two!"

"We will, Mom!" Chloe called out, dragging Rachel outside and onto the bus, sitting down next to her. "How the _fuck_ did you manage to make her believe that bullshit? She barely believes me even when I tell her the truth!"

"I have my ways, Chloe Price. I have my ways..." She trailed off with a smirk, gazing out the window as the bus took them to their destination: The infamous halls of 'Blackhell'.


End file.
